Armin Arlert
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Dalam dunia itu, pada akhirnya dia mati. Namun, di dunia yang lain, kisahnya masih terus berlanjut. #CPC2016


**Disclaimer: Shingeki o Kyojin/Attack of Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Slash, AU/semi-Canon, sad story, OOC, miss typo(s), etc.**

Fanfiksi ini dibuat dadakan setelah membaca mengenai kematian Armin.  
Dipersembahkan untuk #CPC2016

 **Selamat membaca~~**

.

…*…

.

 _Dia_ dapat melihat jasad itu dengan jelas. Hangus dan begitu mengerikan, kulit mengerut dan mengelupas, danging terbakar dan kulit kepala yang plontos akibat rambut yang menjadi abu.

 _Dia_ merasa mual. Itupun kalau _dia_ masih dapat merasa mual. Kenyataannya, _dia_ tak merasakan gejala fisik apapun pada dirinya. Yang ada hanya emosi.

 _Mungkin karena aku tak lagi mempunyai fisik,_ pikirnya gamang.

Jasad hangus itu tak lagi dapat dikenali. Namun, hanya dengan sekali lihat, _dia_ sudah dapat menebak identitas jasad tersebut. Hei, bagaimanapun juga, _dia_ lah rukh yang selama ini berdiam menempati tubuh itu! Bagaimana kau berharap _dia_ bisa tak mengenalinya?

 _Aku sudah bukan lagi Armin Arlert,_ tiba-tiba pemikiran itu terlintas di benaknya. Memandang tubuh tak bernyawa di bawahnya, _dia_ tahu jika tubuh itu adalah _Armin Arlert._ Dan jika jasad itu adalah Armin Arlert, maka siapa _dia_? _Aku … hanyalah aku. Tanpa nama, tanpa rupa._

Dipandanginya sosok sang sahabat. Ekspresi wajah Eren Jeager merupakan perpaduan antara kesedihan, kemarahan, tekad dan keputusasaan yang kuat. _Dia_ ingin mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih wajah pemuda itu, namun _dia_ tak lagi memiliki tangan untuk melakukannya.

Ah, mungkin baginya perjalanan telah selesai, namun bagi sang sahabat, perjalanan masih akan terus berlanjut—dan kesedihan serta keputusasaan yang jauh lebih kuat sudah menunggu Eren di masa depan. Semua akan terus terulang hingga hari di mana sepasang mata Eren Jeager dapat melihat 'laut' yang menjadi tujuan akhir mereka.

 _Laut._

Seketika pandangannya meluas. Tembok tinggi dan cakrawala tak lagi menjadi pembatas pandangannya. Pengelihatannya meluas, melebar dan menjauh, hingga dia sendiri tak dapat memperkirakan sejauh apa pandangannya dapat melihat.

Bentang biru dengan cahaya keperakan di permukaannya terlihat. Di kejauhan, sebuah garis gelap panjang yang menjembatani pertemuan antara air dan udara terbentuk. Kaok burung terdengar jelas, ikan raksasa meloncat di permukaan, mencipratkan butiran air yang terlihat bagaikan kristal yang jatuh.

 _Inikah laut? Dia_ bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan kemudian, satu per satu, _dia_ mulai melihat segala hal yang ingin dilihatnya selama ini. _Magma,_ air yang tidak mematikan api, justru melahapnya dan menjadikannya bagian dari dirinya. _Es,_ air yang sekeras batu dan jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan besi di pagi hari. Benda-benda aneh lain yang hanya pernah dilihatnya di buku. Hewan-hewan dengan bentuk ganjil yang mengerikan. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk yang tak pernah dijumpainya. Segalanya begitu beragam, _dia_ merasa begitu kecil selama ini terkungkung dalam tembok.

Dan juga ribuan titan yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

Mahkhluk yang selama ini membatasi manusia dari dunia luar. Melahap mereka yang memiliki keberanian dan rasa ingin tahu hingga nekad melangkahi kematian. Yang membuat manusia mencicit ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik tembok tinggi yang ternyata tak sekuat yang mereka duga.

Teringat akan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya yang lain, pandangannya kembali mengelana. Menangkap satu per satu mayat, sosok-sosok sekarat, mereka yang sudah hilang tenaganya hingga hanya tersisa nyawa, dan mereka yang terus berjuang meski luka di seluruh badan memberikan rasa nyeri yang tak tertahankan.

Pandangannya terhenti pada satu sosok yang keberadaan nyawanya dipertanyakan. Perutnya berlubang dan darah menggenang di sekitarnya seperti danau berwarna merah gelap yang mematikan. Sang rukh mengamati dengan seksama. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan luka yang menganga dan terus memancarkan darah tanpa henti.

 _Apa perjalananmu sudah berhenti di sini? Sama sepertiku?_ Entah pada siapa _dia_ bertanya, mungkin berharap rukh dari sosok yang dipandanginya itu dapat menjawabnya.

Pandangannya kembali mengelana pada mereka yang masih hidup dan terus mencoba bertahan. Berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Dulu _dia_ berada di antara barisan orang-orang tak takut mati itu. Dulu.

 _Aku sudah tidak dapat melawan lagi. Perjalananku sudah selesai. Aku sudah mati. Aku sudah bukan Armin Arlert lagi._

Ada rasa sepi yang menggerayangi dirinya.

"Armin …"

Satu panggilan atas nama yang dulu menjadi namanya menarik pengelihatan sang rukh kembali pada sosok jasad hangus dan sang sahabat yang berdiri dengan wajah penuh tekad. Ingin rasanya _dia_ menyahut dan bertanya ' _apa?'_ namun, mulut juga tak lagi menjadi bagian dari dirinya dan suara tak menjadi kuasanya. Rukh itu menunggu.

"… sial. Sejak dulu, sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari … kalau kau lah yang paling pemberani di antara kita semua."

 _Dia_ ingin tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar kalimat itu. _Dia_ ingin mengingatkan jika dulu _dia_ lah si pecundang kecil yang tak bisa melakukan apapun jika tanpa bantuan dari Eren dan Mikasa. _Dia_ ingin menangis dan mengatakan jika itu semua bukan hal besar dibandingkan dengan seluruh pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan demi kebebasan umat manusia.

Namun _dia_ tak bisa. Itu bukan lagi hal-hal yang dapat dilakukannya.

Karena keberadaannya sama saja dengan tidak ada. Karena …

… perjalanan Armin Arlert telah selesai.

 _Dia_ sudah mati.

.

…*…

.

Mata biru terbuka.

Langit-langit ruangan yang dilukis dengan gambar langit senja menyambutnya. Kekosongan menyapa, bingung meraja.

 _Aku siapa? Di mana aku? Apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah mati?_ Dan satu per satu kesadaran menyerbu dirinya, menggantikan kebingungan yang berasal dari dalam mimpi.

Dia Armin Arlert. Mahasiswa tahun kedua yang tengah menempuh studi sastra di negara asing. Rambut pirang yang tak pernah diganti gayanya sejak kecil dan tubuh pendek di bawah rata-rata pemuda seusinya. Tinggal bersama kekasihnya di sebuah apartemen mewah di lantai enam yang bahkan seperlima harga sewanya pun tak dapat dia bayar.

Armin mendudukkan dirinya, menarik napas panjang dan mengusap keringat yang mengalir di leher dan wajahnya.

"Mimpi buruk?" sebuah suara berat menyapa.

Armin menoleh. Mendapati pria dewasa tengah bersandar pada bingkai jendela dengan secangkir kopi hitam di tangan. "Iya … tidak! Maksudku … entahlah …" Armin memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut dan menarik napas panjang sekali lagi. Menoleh pada sang kekasih sembari melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. "Belum tidur?"

"Baru saja merampungkan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan malam ini juga." Pria itu berpindah menuju ranjang, duduk di tepi, memandang Armin lekat-lekat. Terlihat cemas dengan rona pucat5 di wajah bulat sang pemuda cerdas. "Ceritakan mimpi apa yang kau lihat."

"Bukankah mereka bilang menceritakan mimpi buruk itu dapat membawa malapekata? Menjadikannya nyata misalnya?"

Pria itu tertawa dengan suara ringan menenangkan. "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu? Kakekmu? Tak biasanya kau percaya pada takhayul seperti itu."

Rona merah tanda malu menyebar di pipi Armin.

"Lagipula, kau sendiri juga ragu untuk mengatakannya sebagai mimpi buruk? Ceritakanlah. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Armin tersenyum kecil. Benaknya memutar ulang bagian-bagian dari mimpi yang menjadi bgunga tidurnya. "Aku memimpikan kematianku."

Alis tebal berkerut tak mengerti. "Apakah itu adalah kematian yang indah hingga kau tidak mengkategorikannya sebagai mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak. Justru aku memimpikan kematian yang sangat mengerikan untuk diriku sendiri. Kulit habis terbakar dan tubuh yang tak bisa dikenali lagi." Armin mengerut saat bayangan jasad yang tadi segar dalam benaknya tiba-tiba saja mengabur, meninggalkan kabut memori yang sulit untuk ditembus. "Namun anehnya aku merasa seolah sudah sewajarnya jika aku mati. Dan kematian itu sendiri … itu tidak menggangguku."

Sepasang mata tajam berwibawa mengamati tetes-tetes keringat yang tersisa di leher Armin. Mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap salah satunya. Setengah tidak percaya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan kekasihnya. "Itukah bagian yang mengerikan dari mimpimu?"

"Bukan." Jeda sengaja diberikan untuk memberi efek dramatis. Tatapan mata Armin melembut, berubah menjadi sendu. "Aku merasa seolah kematianku adalah hal kurencanakan, dan aku tak menyesal karenanya. Namun ada kematian lain, yang terasa menyakitkan saking dekatnya namun belum terjadi. Dan itu benar-benar menggangguku."

"Biarkan aku menebaknya," sang kekasih berkata dengan nada tenang. "Itu … aku?"

"Dengan perut yang berlubang," Armin menambahkan. Tangannya gemetar saat teringat jika dia bisa melihat organ dalam yang rusak milik pria itu dari lubangnya. "Bahkan dalam mimpiku, aku tahu jika kematianku begitu cepat hingga aku tak sempat merasakan sakit. Namun … kematianmu lambat. Kau sekarat. Seolah kematian tak ingin menjemputmu namun kehidupan telah menyerah terhadapmu. Hanya dengan melihatnya, aku tahu kau begitu kesakitan. Dan itu membuatku merasa ketakutan …"

Erwin Smith tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Ditepuknya rambut pirang sang kekasih. "Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan mungkin mimpi itu adalah bagian yang terlupakan dari dirimu?"

"Seperti reinkarnasi?"

"Mungkin saja. Tapi bisa juga seperti pecahan memori dari dirimu yang lain." Pria itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja, duduk di samping kekasihnya sambil merangkul bahu mesra. "Terkadang pecahan memori dari diri kita yang lain tercampur dengan memori milik kita sendiri dan muncul dalam wujud mimpi. Konsep dunia pararel, kau bisa menemukan banyak pembahasannya di internet."

Armin tertawa. "Lucu sekali mendengar seorang dosen fisika membicarakan hal-hal yang di luar nalar manusia. Apalagi menyarankan internet sebagai sumber data." Direbahkannya kepala di pundak Erwin, dipejamkannya mata. "Namun, jika itu adalah memori tentang diriku yang lain, aku tak mau mengakuinya."

"Karena kau mati dan aku sekarat di dunia itu?"

"Itu juga. Namun lebih karena alasan lain; karena aku bahagia hidup di dunia ini." Armin membuka kembali matanya. Bayangan akan jasadnya, tubuh sekarat Erwin dan ekspresi Eren dalam mimpinya semakin memudar, tak dapat diingat dengan jelas. "Kau, Eren, Mikasa, Kakek, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Sir Levi, Miss Hanji, semuanya. Aku bahagia bisa hidup bersama dengan kalian semua, melakukan apa yang aku suka, pergi ke manapun yang aku mau, belajar apapun yang aku ingin. Dan kehidupan dengan darah dan kematian yang terasa begitu dekat … aku tidak ingin merasakannya. Terlalu mengerikan."

Erwin mengangguk mengerti. "Terkadang saat melihat masalah lain yang lebih sulit, hidup ini terasa lebih berharga bukan?"

"Ya." Armin mengangguk. Kembali memejamkan matanya, mencium aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuh Erwin. Dirapatkannya tubuh pada pria dewasa tersebut. "Erwin …" dia memanggil pelan.

"Ya?"

"Liburan besok, maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

"Ke mana?"

"Banyak tempat."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin melihat laut, jika bisa sebentar saja ingin berlayar di tengahnya dan melihat paus di alam bebas. Aku ingin pergi mendaki gunung berapi dan melihat kawah dari dekat. Aku ingin melihat gunung-gunung es yang menjulang dengan perkasa. Dan aku juga ingin melihat hewan dan tumbuhan aneh yang sebelumnya hanya kulihat di televisi dan buku. Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan terbesar dan menghabiskan hari dengan membaca buku. Dan kemudian satu hari penuh untuk beristirahat di rumah. Kita bisa mengundang semua keluarga dan teman-teman kita untuk pesta sederhana dan berbincang-bincang akrab dengan semua orang."

Erwin mengerutkan alis mendengar permintaan tersebut. "Aneh rasanya mendengar kau meminta hal seperti ini. Apa ini efek dari mimpi burukmu?"

"Mungkin." Senyum lembut dikulum. "Karena kehidupan ini begitu berharga. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Selama aku masih hidup. Selama aku masih menjadi _Armin Arlert_."

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

FB ramai dengan pembicaraan kematian Armin yang mendadak. Dan aku masih berharap Armin belum mati. Sebenarnya aku memang berniat membuat EruMin untuk #CPC2016, namun tentu saja bukan dengan plot seperti ini. Ini hanya kisah dadakan yang ditulis satu jam sehingga pasti banyak kekurangan.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
